


【冬盾】Eat him/EarAndTail

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	【冬盾】Eat him/EarAndTail

  
  
“Steve，停下。”

“嗯——哼。”Steve漫不经心地答应着，手指持续逗弄着那只可爱的耳朵，毛绒绒的猫耳随着他手指的动作动来动去的，表面浅浅的绒毛蹭过Steve的指尖带来一阵暖洋洋的痒意。

“我说了停下！”在Steve反应过来前Bucky跃上了床，天哪，他现在可真是像极了一只猫，Steve在被按到床上的时候有些不合时宜地想，对方双手按住了他的手腕，灰蓝色的眼睛有些恼怒地瞪着Steve，喉咙里发出了含糊的呼噜声，尾巴一下一下地拍打着Steve的小腿。

“嗯……乖孩子？”Steve犹豫地开口。

关于他们怎么长出兽耳和尾巴是一个又深沉又荒谬的故事，就像《冷血》里的惨案说到底也是临时起意一样。

“今天我们看《荒岛余生》。”Tony兴致勃勃地说，“虽然Wilson不在但我们有了另一个Wilson。”他故作神秘地说。

一切都很好，但在他们的进度进行到一半的时候Loki出现了。

如果非要加个注释的话，在场某位的男朋友出现了。

邪神看起来落魄极了，阿斯加德最近事情很多，所以他看起来急需一个抱抱什么的，但因为他出现的场合不太合适，所以在场的某位只是抬头看了一眼杵在大屏幕前的人，然后展开了一个灿烂到堪称厚颜无耻的笑容，“darling，你介意从屏幕前挪开吗？”

Steve到现在也没搞懂兽耳和尾巴和Tony愚蠢的情商为零的举动有什么直接关系。

但当时的他们摸了摸头上莫名出现的耳朵，“我们继续？”Tony犹豫地问。

然后获得了一堆点头。

“其实它们看起来非常可爱。”Steve说，试图为自己的举动找出一点合适的理由，Bucky的耳朵抽动了两下，然后他别扭地移开了视线，噢老天，Steve忍不住笑，他看起来真是可爱极了。

Bucky抿了抿嘴，尾巴更加有力地拍打着Steve的小腿，“我应该回一句你也很可爱吗？”他说，手指去抚摸Steve头上的耳朵，毛绒绒的狗狗的耳朵，金色的，Bucky咧了咧嘴，更加明显的虎牙从上唇里露了出来，“嘿Steve，你介意趴在床上吗？我想看看你的尾巴。”他说。

“Bucky……”Steve下意识地皱眉。

“come on，Steve，你知道我从以前开始就很喜欢狗狗。”

“你别指望能说服我。”

“好吧，当然我从以前开始就很喜欢你，所以现在简直像是美梦成真，你真的忍心拒绝我吗？”

Steve有些脸红，他瞪了Bucky一眼。Bucky咧嘴笑，向后让出空间方便Steve动作，Steve撑起身体向后翻转，因为有一根尾巴的关系他们的裤腰放的很低，Bucky可以看见对方后腰白皙的皮肤，顺着牛仔裤藏入布料的流畅轮廓，至于那根毛绒绒的尾巴，Bucky顺着根部向下抚摸，然后他听到了Steve的喘息声，“天哪，”Bucky有些迷恋地靠近了些，把那根毛绒绒的尾巴贴在脸上轻蹭，“Stevie，你看起来美极了。”他赞扬。

Steve把脸埋进了枕头里，脸部的温度灼烧地让他感觉自己都快冒烟了，然后他感觉到了后腰处湿漉漉的触感，“Bucky！”Steve惊叫。

“嘘，嘘。”Bucky按住了Steve小小的挣扎，专心地舔着尾巴根部处的细小绒毛，“你美极了。”他含糊地夸赞，右手抚摸着对方后腰细腻的肌肤，手指留恋地在那个腰窝处摩挲。Steve的尾巴不安地摇晃着，蹭着他的脸颊有些痒痒的，Bucky于是抓住了它，引来了Steve的小声惊呼，“真敏感，”Bucky轻笑，然后剥掉了Steve的裤子。

他的手指顺着Steve下陷的腰部曲线一路向上，滑到了饱满挺翘的屁股上，Bucky用手指磨蹭着饱满臀瓣中间的褶皱，然后捅入了一个指节。

Steve能感觉到几乎是瞬间他的尾巴就开始不安地摇晃起来了，他竭力想抑制，但这好像本能无法制止一样。Bucky抓住Steve的尾巴亲吻那毛绒绒的尾巴尖，同时他轻轻地把Steve蓬松的尾巴向上扯，露出那个显得格外粉嫩羞涩的正在接纳他手指的穴口，“god，”Bucky用手掌揉捏着Steve的屁股，喘息着欣赏眼前的景象。

“Bucky……”他听到了Steve的声音，“嗯？”听起来带着颤抖和喘息，让他的耳朵都有些发红，“怎么了甜心？”

“你的尾巴……”Steve的声音里带着些闷闷的笑意，“它绕的我的脚踝好痒。”

Bucky注意到自己的尾巴正缠着Steve的脚踝，根部不住地摩挲，“我讨厌这个本能，”Bucky闷闷地说。

“你这个傻瓜。”Steve的笑声在枕头的遮掩下闷闷地传来，“我想看着你。”

Bucky抽出了手指，Steve翻过了身体，脸涨的红彤彤的，金色的柔软耳朵垂在他的脑袋上，Steve拉下了Bucky，用牙齿轻轻地咬着他的耳朵尖，同时他的腿勾住了Bucky的腰，将对方拉近自己。

“我肯定会想念这个的。”Bucky有些遗憾地说，手指有一下没一下地抚摸着Steve的耳朵，柔软的简直像是天鹅绒，他想，把脸埋进了Steve的肩窝，“我要是去跟Loki说一声他能不能让你带着这个耳朵过个十年八年的？”

“闭嘴，你这个傻瓜。”Steve把Bucky拉的更近，困倦地说。

“早上好，”Loki冲Bucky打了个招呼，“美好的早晨？”他倒了一杯咖啡后别有深意地说。

Bucky看着对方离去的背影撇撇嘴，这么明显？他撅了撅嘴，把松饼翻了个面。  
  
  
  



End file.
